


Ocean Blues

by Shady_Knight



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_Knight/pseuds/Shady_Knight
Summary: The plot of Aquaman told through your eyes, Orm's full sister Seren.You fall in love with your half-brother Arthur, thinking that your attraction is doomed.But will Arthur suprise you?Orm/Reader is one-sided.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve to go to hell for writing this.  
> Smut will be in the second chapter.

The day that Vulko took you to the surface for the first time in your life was a warm day. You remembered the feeling of sun rays caressing your pale skin and a feeling like you had never experienced before when you took your first breaths of air.  
You had always wanted to go to the Aboveworld to see what it was like; and to meet your older brother.  
Well, _half-brother_  as Orm, your other, _full_ brother was so fond of pointing out.

You had never quite felt the same loathing towards the Aboveworld as Orm did; never blamed your mothers death on _him_. Arthur, he was called. Vulko had told you because otherwise you'd have never found out. If all had gone Orm's way you'd have never even found out that you had an other brother. But the reason for your mother's banishement (which was on the day of your birth since the king, your father, had found out about Atlanna's treachery while she was still pregnant with you) was common knowledge and not even Orm could stop you from finding out eventually.

You had been kept sheltered for all of your early childhood by your father, whom you know guessed had been wary that you would turn out like your mother, treacherous and fickle with your affection. When your father had given up the throne to Orm on your brother's 21st birthday, as was the age of majority down here in Atlantis, you had been given more freedom since your fellow blonde had a soft spot for his precious little sister. You had been twelve then, still a child, but at the crusp of adolescence, beginning to question your surroundings and family.

Vulko, the royal advisor and a most trusted friend of your family had been like a guide to you, answering your questions honestly while cautioning you to never express your true opinions to your father or even your brother since they were too poisoned by Atlanna's perceived betrayal to see reason.

One day when you had been 15 you had gone to Vulko's to ask if he had time to train - your brother was reluctant to spar with you since he still you as a young girl that needed to be protected. Your favored weapon was the spear; you could fight with a trident well enough but found them too troublesome and always managed to tangle up the end of the trident in something which almost always resulted in you losing a fight. Thus, you fought with a spear that looked a bit like a harpoon, which was, truthfully, just a more simple version of the flashy weapon that the King of Atlantis used.

When you had arrived at Vulko's chambers you had found him preparing to go somewhere and been curious to see where he was going - so you followed him. You were good at sneaking around - better than the people who knew you gave you credit for. You had your harpoon-spear, were highborn and directly from the royal line to boot so you weren't too worried about your safety - going above water wasn't a problem even if you had never done it before and if you faced an enemy that you couldn't defeat alone you could always call on your royal powers to command one of the sea animals that were under your kindom's rule to help you.

You realised quickly that Vulko was leaving Atlantis to go to the Aboveworld and hid yourself in the backseat of the carriage that was taking him through the gate and over the bridge. He abandoned it after that and swam by his own, using his Atlantean powers to cover the distance to the surface quickly. You followed, letting Vulko have a bit of a head start so you would remain unnoticed.

The journey couldn't have been longer than a couple of minutes, fifteen at most but you weren't used to swimming your so long at such a high speed. You had never actually left Atlantis for Poseidon's sake! Mera and her father King Nereus when he would visit occasionally were your only proper contact to people who weren't citizens of Atlantis and technically your family's subjects.

But Mera had been a good friend to you even if she was a few years older than you. You knew that she was promised to your brother and that she despised it and despised him - you couldn't exactly fault her for that. Objectively, you knew that Orm could be a colossal jerk and youcertainly didn't appreaciate his overbearing behaviour concerning your person but he was still your brother, the boy who had sat with you when you had nightmares, someone who had been there when your father was too busy.

Now that Orm was king, he was the busy one - even more so considering your father's sudden death two years into your brother's reign which, in truth, hadn't left you as heartbroken as it maybe should have. It was just that your father had never really been _there_. And he hadn't trusted you - looking at your face and only seeing Atlanna looking back at him even though your eyes were as sea-green as his and not at all blue like your brother's or mother's. You wondered if he'd have loved you if your mother had never born a bastard son in the Aboveworld. But you never blamed Arthur. Orm was wrong in doing so - how could Arthur be guilty when allhe did was bwmeing born? No, if anyone was at fault, it was your mother for her deception and your father for reacting unjustly.

Your brother would never think of blaming your mother - he was too attached to her; to her memory. You had no such memories with her - not even a wisp. You'd barely been swaddled when she had been gone to the trench. She hadn't even given you a name. It had been your father who had declared you to be Princess Seren of Atlantis. _After the sirens who tempt men and lure them to their deaths._

When Vulko breached the surface, you hesitated. What would await you? What could he be doing? You waited for a few seconds, then gathered your courage and swam those last few metres up. On the last stretch, you breathed out to expel the water from your system and then closed your eyes, kicking your legs one last time and going above water. Feeling the breeze around you was strange and breathing air was even stranger but it wasn't as weird as you had assumed.  
You looked around, your eyes getting used to the brightness and the sensation of not being underwater anymore. You were very close to the shore of a beach _(was that what it was called?)._ You saw Vulko, hisback toward you, standing with another man who was tall and muscled - _and facing in your direction_. His long was hair was wild and curly and his beard dark. He had dark markings on his tanned arms that looked a bit like scales. The moment your eyes met, you knew that he was your brother. You'd know that shade of ocean blue anywhere even though you normally saw it in a noticeably paler face framed by short blonde hair.

You were paralyzed as his eyes widened and you didn't even dare to blink whenhis mouth formed words, one of his hands pointing at you. Vulko turned around faster than you would have thought the old man capable, a grave expression on his face. He waved at you to come close something close to fond experation schooling his features when he saw just who the kntruder was. You followed Vulko's direction, still feeling dazed. You hadn't expected to see your _brother_  and you hadn't expected him to be so _handsome_. Which wasn't to say that Orm was ugly - he was just more _pretty_  than anything else. The long-haired man in front of you was anything but. He oozed masculinity.

Soon your feet were able to touch the ground and you walked the rest of the way, your hands trembling just the slightest bit. You suddenly felt very small, clothed in a simple white yet elegant traditional Atlantean gown with your harpoon-spear hapharzardly secured on your back. The only "jewelry" you wore was a circlet of intricately-grown corals the exact shade of your eyes. When you were close enough, Vulko put a fatherly hand on your back, presenting you to Arthur. "Arthur, if I may introduce Princess Seren of Atlantis, your younger sister." You could see something in Arthur's eyes spark as his mouth opened and closed - like a fish's.

"M-my sister?", he said finally, his deep and rumbly voice surprisingly warm. You fiddled with your sleeves, holding his gaze with your own - trying to appear confident. "Yes", Vulko supplied, "it seems that she became too curious for her own good", he murmured with an indulgent smile in your direction, before adding, "but that's why she's my favorite of your mother's children." Arthur barked a laugh then. "You like her better than me? Old man, I'm hurt." Vulko eyes twinkled. "She doesn't talk back at me nearly as much and she's much more willing to learn about things other than fighting.", he glanced at you, "She also doesn't call me 'old man' - or at least not where I can hear her."

You ducked your head, grinning and feeling the tension melt from you. "Hello, Arthur", you heard yourself say, "I've waited so long to finally meet you.", there was more emotion in that statement than you wanted to admit to yourself. Your brother seemed to understand though, his eyes softening. He raised his arms slightly, an invitation. "Then lemme hug my little sister." You launched yourself into the hug with more force than Arthur expected, making him grunt a little. He laughed it off and held you tightly against him, apparantly not caring that you were getting his clothes wet.  
You felt his hand settle on the back of your head, carefully avoiding the corals and stroking over the pale golden strands, so different from his.

If you didn't know you were brother and sister, you'd never expect it - you looked nothing alike. You were lean with a typical swimmer's body while Arthur was huge and muscled all over, his bronze skin a stark contrast to yours. You breathed in. Your brother even smelled nice even though you couldn't really place the scent. Probably something from his world, the Aboveworld.

Ater that first visit, you were always pestering Vulko about going again - your older brother had promised to show you around his world and you desperately wanted to know him, to have a relationship with him. But it had to be kept secret from Orm and while it was true that he distracted a lot by his kingly duties, he'd notice if you were gone too much. So you decided that you would visit Arthur on his birthdays, a few days after yours (Orm always took the day off to spend time with you so the exact day wasn't an option), around some human holiday _(Christmas?)_ and whenever else the opportunity arose.

 

It was almost four years into that arrangement, you were shy of your 20th birthday (you'd kept count, it was to be your fourteenth visit to Arthur) when something happened. You learned that Orm intended to go to war with the Aboveworld. This prompted you to go to Arthur together with Vulko whom you trusted more than anyone else, telling him of the plot and urging him to take what was his by birthright.

He was reluctant and asked you why _you_ didn't try to convince, or if that failed, challenge Orm but you shook your head. "I'm the _younger sister_ , Arthur! I have no claim to the throne! If I try anything, Orm will either confine or banish me. And he'll never listen to me when it concerns your world. He's unmoveable - even by me." You had tried to change his mind, you and Mera both had (Vulko was more careful, he felt that seeming to support Orm would be a better position for him to have). But to no avail. It had only resulted in you getting the cold shoulder treatment from him. Arthur was your last chance. You couldn't watch your brother destroy the Aboveworld, your other brother's world, a world full of innocents and filled with things you'd come to love. Not to mention that Orm planned to reunite the Seven Kingdoms by force if they didn't bow to him. He already had Xebel's support through his engagement to Princess Mera, unenthusiastic (and unwilling) as it may be.

You left without Arthur but Vulko assured you that he'd come around, which soothed you - Vulko was very rarely wrong and he knew Arthur since he was just 13 years old.  
The real trouble for you only began when you returned to the palace, only to find Orm searching for you frantically. You could relax him after a while and a lot of shouting but he forbid you from ever leaving the palace again without telling him first and taking at least two guards (preferably more) with you. You guessed that he either suspicious or truly worried because of the growing unrest between the kingdoms (which was caused by him).

You couldn't be there when Mera and Vulko met with Arthur who had, as predicted, changed his mind. The next time you saw your older brother was when he was lying chained in the throne room, received by Orm for the first time. Your golden-haired brother wanted you to be there to, you thought, see him triumph over his older brother. You couldn't help flinching when they shocked the half-Atlantean awake but the King was too preoccupied with his prisoner to notice his baby sister's reaction beside him. When Arthur regained consciousness his eyes briefly flickered over to you and you clenched your jaw, lips thinning. You couldn't reveal that you knew each other.

You felt proud of him when he managed to almost overpower the guard holding his chains, only restrained by their length. Pride wasn't the only thing you felt though, when he growled at Orm and challenged your other brother. To tell the truth, you had found that your affection for Arthur wasn't like the one you held for Orm, wasn't the love one holds for a family member. You _desired_  your brother, wanted him like a woman wants her _lover_. It wasn't as taboo here as it was in the Aboveworld - in fact it was quite common in royal lines such as yours. Your parents had been cousins of some sort, your father's grandmother the yonger sister of your mother's great-grandfather. It was the reason he was allowed to continue ruling after Atlanna was dead (he was only King through marriage after all).

There had been a few Atlantean rulers who had even married and had children with their sibings. There were even rumors that one king had fallen in love with his daugher and sired her son, Queen Atlanna's father. So it wasn't as much of an issue; Atlanteans had a different biology compared to humans and thus didn't seem to be prone to birth defects when mating with close relatives.

You stayed silent throughout it all, even when Orm destroyed your mother's quindent in the Ring of Fire or when Mera rescued Arthur and staged an escape with him. You stayed at the palace as Orm ordered you to. When he came back, thunderous, full of rage but telling you that Mera and Arthur were dead, crashed into deadly lava, you felt your heart stop. You couldn't stop the tears from welling up, you never were the greatest at handling emotions, especially not in front of your brother. Orm's face fell when he saw your state and he tensed up, fists clenching at his sides. His expression closed off. "I saw how you looked him.", he told you through clenched teeth. "In the throne room and the arena."

He traced his hand over your cheek, sliding it a bit down and then taking you roughly by the chin, bringing your face close to his. "You _wanted_  him, didn't you? You desired your _filthy_  half-brother!", he spat, blue eyes frozen cold. You spluttered, trying to get him to let go of you since his grip was quickly turning painful. Your hands wrapped around his wrist. "Orm, no, you-", you attempted to deflect but he yanked at the roots of your hair with his other hand, making you yelp in discomfort. "Don't you lie to me! Not you!", your brother almost sounded pleading. Your lower lip trembled and you smoothed one hand down his arm, in a hopefully soothing gesture. "Orm, you're my brother, you know that I love you-"

"Not in the way I love you!", he cut in, his eyes suddenly wild. You furrowed your brows. What was he implying? "What do you-", you started but were interrupted by your brother's lips on yours, his mouth pressing down forcefully. Your lips had been parted in your shock and Orm took the opportunity, shoving his tongue into your mouth. You struggled against his grip but it was useless. He was ravenous, half-crazed and kissing you like you held the secret to his victory. It felt like he wanted to devour you, fill you up with him, make you wholly his, _own you_. You didn't respond - you didn't feel that way about him, he, alongside Vulko, had practically raised you. You'd had no idea that he was harboring these kind of feelings for you. It had never occurred to you thst his protectiveness and his unwillingness to betrothe you to another could have any less innocent cause.

After a moment, he let you go, his fingers falling away from your skin. You scalp as well as your jaw where he had grabbed you felt tender. Orm looked conflicted, looking down at you through unreadable blue pools. He seemed to want to say something but he never got to because of a knock at the door.

It was Vulko who entered. His eyes found yours and he regarded you with his usual solemn expression even though he could see the state of both of the royal siblings and was smart enough to piece it together. He didn't let anything show on his face when he didn't want to. You hurried away, into your rooms, falling into your bed and crying silently into your pillow.

 

A while later, maybe a few days - you lost track of time in your grief - Vulko found you in your chambers to tell you the news. The good was that Arthur and Mera yet lived and the bad was that Orm had killed the Fisherman King in cold blood in his own home - leaving his young daugher, the Princess, as the ruler. In fear of Orm, the Fishermen had joined her brother's cause. Now the only Kingdom that he needed to convince were the Brine. They were crab-like people and too stubborn to bow down, even to a much stronger enemy. They would rather go to war, hopeless as it would be for them.

It caused a shudder to run down your spine. Did Orm really plan to slaughter all opposing seafolk in his revenge against the Aboveworld? How could anyone support him, who would kill those who were once his kin?

You had never imagined that you would find yourself at the brink of war.

 

It was a few days later that you learned that Orm had arrested Vulko for his involvement in training and helping Arthur. You felt afraid that he knew about your visits as well but it seemed like those had been hidden well enough. You knew that Orm planned to attack the Brine soon and fervently hoped that Arthur would manage to come back with Atlan's trident and as the rightful king before that point. You didn't want more innocent blood to be spilled. But there wasn't much you could do, trapped as you were in your golden cage. Orm, very wisely, had taken your spear from you as you slept one night, to thwart any escape attempt in its infancy. He wasn't even in the wrong by keeping you like this because - while you were an adult in the Aboveworld as a nineteen-soon-to-be-twenty-year-old, by Atlantean law, you were still a minor for more than a year and your brother your minder as your closest (male) relative. He had the right to ground you for indefinite amounts of time as he was doing right now.

It made you angry but you couldn't do much about it. It wasn't that you weren't an adequate, Vulko had seen to that - but there were too many guards in the palace, to few places to hide. And you wouldn't even know where to go. Vulko was being kept somewhere, you didn't think Orm would send his former advisor to the regular prison and no one knew where Mera and Arthur were. There was simply no point in escaping other than you would cause a bit of trouble for the guards and maybe grief for your brother.

 

The day that Orm went to the Brine, he surprised you by taking you with him. You weren't to join the battle of course, only watch. Witness him conquer.  
He kept you in a seperate ship that stayed a bit away from the meeting place but still close enough to observe. You felt your body shake when you saw Orm approach the Brine, wearing his cocky arrogance like he wore his armor. You weren't restrained by any means, you weren't a prisoner after all and as the first Atlantean shark clashed against a Brine's hide you took your chance, elbowing a distracted guard and quickly taking the gun that he loosened his grip on. He was incapacitated with another hard elbow against the face.  
The other guard went down just as quickly - by his King's orders he wasn't allowed to hurt you and you weren't holding back all that much (besides not aiming to kill him).

Armed with a gun and your determination to stop your brother if no one else was going go, you exited the ship just as the stone beneath you began to shake. You stayed away from the lava-covered tentacles that shot up and weaved your way through the ongoing battle. The tentacles were followed by a giant body and you gaped, watching as the rubble cleared and your oldest brother emerged on top of the creature, riding on it as if it were his pet. He wore an orange-scaled armor but you barely paid attention to the gleaming plates as your eyes were drawn to the golden trident in his hands. Your heart swelled. Arthur had done it.

The power of the trident took your breath away as your brother seemingly effortlessly dispersed the battle. You saw Mera swim towards him and felt a burst of jealousy fill you. You admitted that your next action was petty but there was no way that you were going to just stand aside while the two had _their moment_. You had been raised a princess - you didn't share. Not even with Mera. You used your swimming abilies to your fullest, practically tackling Arthur away from Mera and clinging to him. "Arthur", you whispered against his chest and you didn't have to fake the tearful timbre of your voice. "I'm so glad that you're alive."

Your brother hugged you back without hesitation, even though he must be stunned to see you here. "Seren", he echoed softly, "I've missed you, sweet girl." You smiled, raising your golden head to gaze into Arthur's eyes. You only barely went up to your brother's collarbone, so had to look up quite a bit. It was the perfect position for a kiss but you knew that your brother was still to stuck up in his human ways to even consider it as an option. It wozld be a lie to say that it didn't sting. "You have to defeat Orm.", you told him, glancing over at Mera to see her looking a bit dismayed but not angry at you for interrupting.

For once, a brother of yours listened to you and you stayed with Mera as you watched Arthur and Orm battle, as Orm's trident broke and Arthur was declared the new King of Atlantis.  
And you watched as a woman with greying hair emerged, her eyes the same blue as your brothers'. You watched as Orm fell to his knees in front of her, as if bowing.

A sinking feeling spread in your chest. And then she looked at you. You felt Mera push you gently and when you looked at her over your shoulder she smiled and gestured for you to go. When you stopped in front of the lithe woman, you shifted from one foot to the other. It was a bit like looking into a mirror from the future. Only the eyes were wrong and your features a bit sharper.

There was a moment of silence and then you were suddenly enveloped in arms, the other female hugging you tightly. You swallowed thickly. "Oh, my baby.", she whispered into your hair. "My little girl. You are so beautiful and strong and I am so proud." Tears stung in your eyes. "H-how? You don't even know me...", you answered, trailing off. A slender hand began to stroke over your pale locks. "Arthur and Mera told me about you as we travelled here, my darling darling girl. I've waited so long to hold you again. They took you away so quickly, I..-", Atlanna's voice breaks and you find yourself sobbing with her, overcome with love for your mother that you didn't know you had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut.

Your mother didn't plan on staying in Atlantis and you didn't fault her for it. She had waited thirty years to return to her true love, Arthur's father. You could see the longing in her eyes when she looked towards the shore and the lighthouse there. Arthur and you (and Orm as reluctant as he was to go to the Aboveworld) promised to visit her.

Your brother had lost his title as King and taken it hard, all of his plans foiled. Vulko proposed not to repeat the mistakes of the past and instead of banishing him and give him to the Trench, you'd put the now-Prince Orm in "detention" until he proved to have bettered himself. The only questions that remained were the logistics of Arthur's rule. It was decided that his official coronation would be in two weeks, giving all of Atlantis and the other kingdoms (who now wished to joing the Atlantean Empire once again under King Arthur) plenty of time to prepare.

It was Vulko who brought up an issue that had until that point remained unbreached. The topic of marriage and heirs. Arthur immediately went red and stammered a bit about surely having time for these kind of things. "My king", you started, only to be interrupted by Arthur's "Please don't call me that."  
You smiled. " _Your majesty"_ , you teased, "it is customary for the King or Queen to be married within the year and if not that, then at least engaged. Especially as you are older than Orm. And as half-Human your rule will already be seen as fragile in some corners. It is of paramount importance to show that there will be a clear line of inheritance and strong heirs to pass the crown to." Vulko jerked his head once as a nod, looking at you as a father might look at a protege that had done something particularly marvellous. You preened a bit - academically, you had always been the best of Vulko's students.

"Then who am I supposed to marry?", Arthur stated dryly and your cheeks heated up as you caught yourself thinking *me*. Vulko took the lead, however. "Mera isn't King Nereus heir, so she'd have been a good potential wife if it wasn't for the fact that we cannot be seen to favor one of the other kingdoms who join us over the other. The Fishermen only have the Queen Regent and the Princess who will rule as soon as she is old enough while the Brine royal family only has a son. You cannot take a wife of less than royal blood, however. And she has to be of Atlantean blood, to strengthen it in your heir. So no human.", Vulko listed off and you felt the tension rise. His eyes flickered over to you. "That leaves us with one person.", he concluded finally and you swallowed. You knew what he was going to say. And Arthur really wouldn't like it.

"Who is it?", your brother asked impatiently as the silence stretched on. You gathered your bravered. "Me.", you said and it felt like a confession. "Vulko means me." You watched as Arthur's face shifted to one of confusion. "Y-you? Seren, you can't be serious - you're my _sister_." You sighed. "Arthur, it's different here. A marriage between siblings, it's accepted - it's normal. Our subjects probably expect it."

Your brother, your king, the man you'd desired since you'd begun to think of men in that way, sat down with a thump, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks inflamed. "B-But I _can't!_ I could never-", he stuttered which was quite unlike him.

"Am I so repulsive to you?", you asked coldly, all of your hidden feelings bubbling up within your chest. Your eyes burned and you were thankful that your tears would disappear into the water unseen. Arthur had began to rebuild certain areas of the palace to be dry once you entered since he would never think of sleeping surrounded by water but currently you were in no such room.

You face was twisted, agony written in your features and there was a horrible moment of realisation that you had all but revealed your best kept secret to Arthur, and you certainly couldn't take it back. "Leave us.", you told Vulko in a calm voice, feeling, no, _knowing_  that you and Arthur needed to have this discussion alone. Your friend and mentor understood.  
As soon as the door closed behind the dark-haired man, you got close to Arthur, floating in the water in front of his sitting form. He was watching you intently but stayed very still as your hands cradled his head, the edges of your fingers settling in the grooves of his newly acquired crown. Your thumbs smoothed over the shining metal and then continued to travel through your brother's long hair, along the scruff on his face and down over his neck until your hands met his shoulders.

At some point, your eyes had begun to track the path of your hands but as you returned to meet your brother's gaze you found a heat in them that hadn't been there before. It made you hopeful that he might have some sort of feelings for you after all but you could see very plainly that he was still torn and conflicted. You pressed a chaste kiss onto his kingly brow, whispering your next words against his tanned skin. "I've _loved_ you for so long. It's always been you. _Just you._  You've been my heart's keeper when you were just Aquaman and a nobody here and I still desire you now, as you are before me as my king. If you tell me to lock these feeling away, I will obey and never again talk about it - you'll find another bride. But", you murmured heatedly, trailing your lips over his cheek as you fingers trailed over the intricate art on his upper body that was only partially hidden by his garments. "if you tell me yes today, I'll be yours forever. I'll happily be your wife, your _Queen_ , sit on a throne with you and let you _fuck_  me whichever way you want to. I'll bear you as many children as you want and I'll love them all because they'll be yours.", you drawled in your most seductive tone, stopping your little speech just as your face became level with his, your mouths only inches apart. Through your proximity, you felt him shudder, a quiet groan slipping past his throat. You let your gaze drop for a moment, studying the telltale buldge in Arthur's pants as his hips shifted to get some friction.

Looking up again quickly, you caught the slightest incline of Arthur's head, a nod, and you immediately positioned yourself in your brother's lap, finally kissing him for the first time. It felt as glorious as you had imagined and infintely better than when Orm had kissed you. Both of you were driven by lust, fighting for dominance and not being shy with using your teeth to mix the pleasure with a dose of sweet pain. Tongues clashing, you rocked your hips into his, rubbing your inner core against his growing erection. This caused Arthur to moan into the kiss, breaking it for a moment so that both of you could breathe. You put your forehead against your brother's, relishing in the sparks that travelled up your body as you continued to slowly move against him. Arthur began to mouth along your throat, nibbling at your delicate skin, his teeth catching once or twice as he worked his way to the edge of your gown which he pushed down as far as it would go, leaving it more as an off-the-shoulder outfit.

Your body was begging for you to continue this, to get release but you needed to _hear_  Arthur say it. Say that he wanted you too. You told him as much, tangling your hand even further in his dark mane and pressing his head close to the apex of your breasts.  
"Say it.", you moaned again, "Admit that you want to _fuck_  your sister." Feeling Arthur's cock twitch inside his trousers, you proceeded to drag your gown over your head and divest yourself of the rest of your clothes. Now that you were sitting naked on top of him, Arthur's tongue began to lave at your breasts, tigntening your nipples to small buds with his touch.

"Yeah.", he finally admitted, "I've wanted to fuck you for longer than I'm proud of." This revelation caused arousal to spike in your core and you fumbled with Arthur's pants, desperate to get them off of him as quickly as possible. You wanted to _ride_  your brother and feel his dick fill you up to the brim. His beard scratched the mounds of your breasts as he first sucked on one nipple and then the other, one big hand squeezing and kneading the unattended flesh. As soon as you got Arthur's trousers open, you shoved them and his underwear down, revealing the darker skin of his erection. His cock jumped when you put your delicate and pale hand on it and you were, for a moment, fascinated by the contrast of your skin tones.

At first you used your fingertips to stroke over the swollen head, smudging the sticky bead of precum over them which quickly dissipated into the water. Then you closed your hand around his penis in a fist, circling his impressive girth and instinctively pumping your hand up and down which resulted in a violent jerk if Arthur's body that almost made you tumble out of his lap. One of his hands had travelled downward in the time that you'd been distracted and was now resting on your abdomen, his splayed fingers just shy of touching your most sacred place. You shifted your hips and his fingers slipped between your legs, searching for your clit with an experienced touch. Once he found it, he used his thumqb to massage it lightly, sending small jolts of pleasure through your body. A gush of wetness filled your nether regions and you continued sliding your hand up and down his bobbing prick.

"Fuck.", Arthur murmured into the skin between your breasts, "I want to cum inside you so fucking bad." Heat rushed through your veins. "I just wanna fuck into you like an animal. _Breed_  you. Like my perfect little bitch.", he looked up at you, pupils blown wide with desire. "Can I?"  
His hips rutted against you throughout his request, like he couldn't help himself and you bit your lip to surpress the impulse to just lower yourself onto him. "If we do this", you started, "this is it. Is...is this your final decision? If you take my virginity and don't...- don't marry me, no other Atlantean will want me." You needed Arthur to understand what he was doing before doing something rash and were surprised at the growl that left his trhoat. "I don't want any other man touching you in _that_  way. You're  _mine_. My sister. My queen. My wife.", he punctuated every title with a soft kiss to the spot of skin your heart rested underneath.

"I love you.", you told him, spreading your legs wider and hooking them around his tattooed hips. Slowly, you sank down onto his cock, carefully lining your opening up with Arthur's manhood. The first breach of the head of his penis in your hole felt alright, guided by your slickness and the general underwater wetness. Then there was a sharp pain and you gasped, tears stinging in your eyes for a moment. Arthur noticed your discomfort and peppered kisses over your cheeks and mouth, soothing one hand over the small of your back and steadying you.  
You slung your arms around his neck, hugging your chests together for comfort and let yourself go down all the way until you could take no more of him. Arthur and you stayed still for a moment to let you adjust to the foreign intrusion but after a while the pain lessened and you found yourself itching to move.

Following your instincts, you raised your hips to signify that you were okay now and Arthur answered by meeting your hips again in a slow upward thrust.  
You moved as one, finding a lazy rhythm - you weren't hurried, now that you knew that you'd have each other for the rest of your days. There were no further words exchanged, you simply didn't need them to know what the other needed. Your climax built slowly and burst forth from you when Arthur started rubbing you with his fingers as his hips also started to stutter and pick up in speed. Arthur's last few thrusts were desperate as he chased his own orgasm and you felt his warm release through the haze of your own blinding ecstasy. He whispered your name like it was a prayer, tucking your pale floating hair behind your ear lovingly. "Seren...", he murmured, "I don't think I can wait until our wedding night to repeat this.", he informed you, smirking boyishly. You shot him a dirty look and playfully squeezed the meat of his thigh.

"You don't have to.", you offered indulgently and stared at his lips.  
"I'm not going to wait that long to feel your mouth on me, after all." He chuckled and you raised yourself from your position, feeling Arthur slip out from you. If you had been standing, your legs would've probably felt shaky but underwater you were able to dance around Arthur's form cheekily, gathering your clothes and dressing again. Arthur also fixed his own clothes.  
"Who's telling Vulko?", you asked lightly, fastening some last clasps on your clothes. You had to bite back a grin as you noticed that Arthur's crown was slightly tilted from where you had grabbed onto it in a moment of passion and wordlessly adjusted it for your brother, letting him stare at your cleavage shamelessly as you did so. "Leave it to me.", he answered, sighing, "After all, I'm the king."

"If you say so, your majesty.", you returned, your lilting tone teasing. You felt lighter than ever before in your life, a happiness having filled you that you had never imagined. You pressed one last kiss against Arthur's lips before you left him, returning to your quarters.

You passed Vulko on the way and smiled at him brightly, directing him to the room you had just left cheerfully. He gave you a knowing look and dutifully knocked to be let in by the King of Atlantis.

Life could not be any better.


End file.
